


Set My Heart Ablaze

by SharkAZach



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, im sorry the title is so cheesy, the soulmate timer thing isn't like tip top big thing but is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkAZach/pseuds/SharkAZach
Summary: Jake's timer goes off, which is normally a good thing, but it happens while Jake is in his burning childhood home.Rich has no idea who the fuck his soulmate is and he's freaking out.





	Set My Heart Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Braangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braangster/gifts).



> set before rich set a fire and after michael in the bathroom, altho it's pretty easy to figure out. also i write short chapters im sorry.

Everything was hot and dry and smoky.  
Jake was struggling to see through the smoke, and he knew he should leave before it filled his lungs. He could barely see his arm and timer, much less see through the flames.

But Rich.

His best buddy, his bro, his- he stopped himself. He knew that Rich hadn't gotten out, he had seen everyone crowded outside. He searched frantically for his friend, and when he heard Rich was still inside, he walked right back into his burning home.

"Rich-" Jake coughed. "Rich where are you? Richard? Rich! Rich Goranski!"

His home was falling apart around him, parts of the floor above were collapsing and falling around him.

He entered the kitchen, easily the hottest part of the building. That is where he saw his best friend. He appeared unconscious, head lying on his shoulder and soulmate timer stopped. Jake stumbled over.

"Please be okay, please-" Jake put his head to Rich's chest. "Still breathing, that's good, c'mon buddy," Jake scooped up his small friend and began making his way to the back door closest to the kitchen.

They both almost made it out without much except a few burns and a higher risk for lung cancer. 

Just as Jake was stepping out of the back door, the doorframe collapsed under the weight of the second floor.

Jake didn't hesitate. He launched Rich off of the back porch. The rubble around his legs made them burn- hopefully not literally, Jake thought.

His vision became hazy. He was aware of Rich approaching him sobbing and pulling him out of the debris. He was aware of Rich carrying Jake to the front lawn before falling over.

There was one thing Jake was acutely aware of without a doubt. As Rich and himself were carted off to the hospital, he noticed something. His and Rich's soulmate timers.

They were both at zero.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to connor because i randomly appeared in his messages to tell him about this idea and he supported it.


End file.
